Trust
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Thor gets banished to a world other then earth. Then Loki does not fall of the rainbow bridge and is then banished to earth for his crimes becoming a dragon. I did this for a challenge from The Liesmith. I think I did a pretty good job.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust**

**This is a challenge from ****The Liesmith****. I had fun writing it. If you wish to hear more then look it up, I will not do work you can do yourself. But please read.**

**This story is not slash. It is just really into the whole friendship stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I always hate disclaimers since I don't own anything but I really wish I did so that I could be filthy stinking rich, but I do not own anything.**

**Some of you may find that I changed the appearance of Toothless. Like how I gave him a greenish tint to his black scales and how I gave his yellow eyes green flecks in them but I wanted it to fit with how Loki looks. **

**Here is the deal. The story takes place in the time of HTTYD and Thor was not banished to Earth but some other world. Loki did not fall of the Rainbow Bridge and the story starts in the grand hall for Loki's punishment. This is also my reasoning for their being only one Night Fury. There are no avengers, obviously, and that movie did not happen, duh. ENJOY!**

**TRUST**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter One **

**TRUST**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**Chapter One **

"You are here by banished from Asgard, stripped of your powers , and to forever be a monster you so proven to me by your actions." Allfather said, addressing the young god of mischief.

"Father please, you cannot do this to me." Loki pleaded, failing to get the attention of his father. It had not even been a day since his attempt at destroying Jotunheim. If it had not been for Thor's grip on his hand he would have gladly let go and fall into the abyss.

"If you are able to prove to me that you are worthy of ever becoming yourself again and stepping on Asgard, then and only then will I see fit to allow you back home." With nothing more to say the Allfather raised his scepter, chanting a spell in a whispered tone. A bright light flashed, blinding all the inhabitance of the throne room.

The next thing Loki felt was a falling sensation. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized that he closed and notice he was actually falling. The next thing he realized is that it wasn't even in Asgard that he was falling. When he looked bellow him he could see the ground getting closer. What he didn't notice was that his body was beginning to glow. He hit the earth with a dull thud and lost consciousness.

When he awoke he realized that something was different. He for some reason was not able to stand properly. His body felt larger and more difficult to control. He fixed his gaze on his surroundings. It seemed to be many trees. It was early dawn. His gaze fixed upon a small lake. It was only then that he seemed to feel incredibly parked.

He stumbled all the way to the lake. When he reached to the water, he intented on cupping his hands to scup water up, but he realized that they were not his hands. They were black and scaly. Jumping back in surprise, with the movement his head he looked at the rest of himself. He was covered in the same black scales. He went to the water intent on looking at his reflection. His reflection revealed black scaly face with what looked like horned ears. The black scales gave of a green glare when the sun shone on them. His eyes were a gold color with flecks of his original green eyes and the pupil wore slits, like how snake's eyes would be.

With his mouth hung open in shock, he noticed he had no teeth. A sudden anger washed over his body as he looked at himself. A growl escaped his thought; all of a sudden teeth spurted from his gums. He, again jumped back in surprised, stumbling over his unfamiliar legs and fell onto strange appendages he didn't realize he had on his back. Once he righted himself he turned his head to face his back. On his back, there appeared to be wings.

After the initial shock of the situation was over, he finally understood what his father meant by becoming a monster. Out of all of the things that his father could have punished him with, he had to make him a monster, perhaps more of a monster than being a Frost Giant. How dare Odin make a fool out of him? Make him into an even bigger monster, first lied to about being a monster, then turned into an even bigger one.

After his rage had subsided, he decided to try out his new body since he would be stuck in it for who knows how long. He started with his teeth. How the hell did was he supposed to work his teeth? After about fifteen minutes of looking at his reflection in the water and moving his mouth, till he figured out how to work his teeth. Next he began to figure out how to move his wings in tandem.

Once that was worked out he decided to figure out which realm he was in. Knowing how Odin liked to mess with punishments, he would send him somewhere to learn some weird lesson. How was he even supposed to learn a lesson while in the body of this thing.

His take off from the ground was a bit shaky but after about five minutes he was able to get the hang of it. Once he was high enough he was able to see he was on an island. When he looked around he saw smoke on the far side of the island. Deciding it was better than being where he was, he flew to were the smoke was coming from. When he was close enough, he saw that the smoke was coming from a village. Loki now realized he was on Midgard, he had seen it a few times and by the looks of the people they were definitely Midgardians.

He then noticed that the village was also under attack by creatures that were similar to him only different shapes and colors. Great, Odin had put him on a realm with underdeveloped idiots who are attacked by even less developed beasts. And the beasts were winning.

He landed on one of the houses that had not been on fire. No Midgardians were around so he assumed he would be safe enough without being seen. He was enjoying the show, watching as the Midgardians and beasts all fought each other.

'Who are you calling beasts, outsider?' A voice asked that sounded both inside his head but not. He looked around himself and spotted one of the things behind him. How in Hell could this thing sneak up on him?

'Do you always put your thoughts out for all of this land to hear, and I am not a thing. I am a dragon.' Said the now identified creature.

Great, these things could read his mind. Another thing he could hate about what Odin had did to him, no personal space.

He gruff noise came from the dragon. It almost sounded like laughter. How dare that thing laugh at him. A low growl emanated from Loki, as he bared his teeth at the other dragon.

'Calm down, outsider. I meant no offence.' The dragon said, 'You are strange, as though you have never seen or even heard of a dragon yet you are one. Are you not?'

'No, I am not. I am not a dragon. I am an Asgardian and I am only like this because of a punishment my father decided for me.' Loki said.

The dragon looked at him strangely, 'Oh, I see. I take it this is all very new to you. Perhaps you would like some help.'

'Fine, but first you must teach me how to keep my thoughts secret. I only hear what you want me to hear but you hear all of my thoughts.' Loki demanded.

The dragon nodded his head. 'Alright then. Since I will be helping you out, I will need to know your name. I am Serna. It is a pleasure to meet you.'

'I am Loki. Not much of a pleasure for me.' Before Serna could reply they both turned to see a big man running towards them screaming 'dragon' like a maniac and more fallowed after him with axes and swords in their hands.

They all began to though there weapons. It was then that the two dragons decided was a good time to leave. After about an hour of flying, Loki began to get bored. Serna had explained about the queen dragon and how if she is not feed she would eat all of them and the only way to get food was to steel it from the humans since they have a big enough supplies usually hunted all of the animals off their islands.

He also taught Loki about breathing fire and keeping his thoughts to himself. It was much harder said then down , but it all was down in under 40 minutes and the last 20 doing nothing was getting to him. He didn't even have his magic to entertain himself.

'So, where are we going again?' Loki asked and not for the first time.

Serna let out a sigh, 'I will not say it again. We are going to the nest since that is where all of the dragons live. It is the only place warm enough to hold our body temperatures while we sleep. It is the only volcano around for miles and the queen likes all of the dragons to be together.'

Loki did not like this queen at all. She sounded like an over confident tyrant. He had already told Serna that he refused to do this dragon queen's bidding. If she was hungry, she can get the food herself. He also expressed how the dragons were cowards. But he did decided to stick around for the fun of it and the chance to torture some mortals. And besides, Serna was the only person, or dragon, he knew.

**Liesmith****. I had made this story for a challenge and I suggest you all do this challenge. I probably could have made it better but so what. Here it is. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust chapter 2**

**Here is the second chapter. It takes place 20 years after the first chapter give or take a few years, I don't really care. Actually I do, I am just too lazy to get into details. I just decided to put up the second chapter on the sameday as the first because I wanted to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

20 years later

It had been a week since Hiccup and Loki, or Toothless as the Midgardians call him, had stopped the queen dragon and many of the dragons had taken up residence in the Viking village. Loki had just gotten used to the idea of staying here and never returning to Asgard. He had many people who cared for him and loved him here.

The name was a bit of annoying that the humans kept calling him, Toothless. What kind of self-respecting god was known as Toothless? It was weak but he had gotten used to it after a few months. He was very protective of the boy, Hiccup. The boy relied on Loki just as much as he relied on Hiccup. He also enjoyed all the attention he gave to Loki. It was fun being catered on after so long of having to take care of himself with no help or care.

It was times like this that reminded him of Serna. He had been a good friend. It had been about five years since he had been eaten by the queen. There had been a shortage of food that year and Serna had always been a slow flyer. He was unable to get out of the way of her hungry mouth in time.

Loki was thrown out of his thoughts as thunder roared over his head. He had decided to take a break from the noisy village for the day. It was always too loud and Hiccup always insisted on sleeping till noon every day and it vexed Loki that he had nothing to do. He was currently in the part of the words that he had landed in when he had first lost part of his tail. He liked lying next to the water and ever since a terrible storm knocked down a tree and fallen into the area surrounded by rocks he has been able to get in and out by himself. It was his favorite spot in all of the island. He could easily get his food from the small lake and Hiccup had built him a shelter for if it ever rained will he was there.

There was another boom of thunder. It somehow unnerved him. He never really enjoyed thunder ,but his thunder set him off. He decided that he would head back before it started raining. That is when, not more than three yards from him, two bolts of lightning struck the ground. It startled Loki causing him to jump back another few feet.

In the places where the two bolts struck were two very familiar people, who not even after 20 years could Loki forget. Thor and Odin stood before him. Thor, as always, looked clueless and Odin the second he had gotten here had placed his eyes on Loki. Finally Thor's gaze fixed on Loki's crouched and confused form and he grinned like an idiot.

"Brother, it is good to see you again." He yelled walking closer to him and that was when Loki let out a growl, affectively stopping Thor in his tracks.

Then Odin stepped closer, not giving any heed to the growling form. "My son, I have come to tell you news of your sentencing." He stopped directly in front of Loki, who was still crouching in a defensive stance. "You have proven to me, by your actions in the last few weeks, that you can and have changed."

Thor walked up beside Odin, still grinning at Loki and deciding he was safe enough, moved faster than what Loki thought possible and hugged Loki, bringing him out of his stance. "I have missed you, brother." Thor said to him.

"Thor, please." Odin said in a soft voice then addressed Loki once more as Thor let him go to take his former position next to his father. "I have decided to end your punishment. You are free of that form and you shall receive your magic back. You may return to Asgard if you wish."

Odin reached his hand out and laid it on Loki's head. A light emanated from Odin's hands and Loki felt the familiar ting of magic working its way through his body. The light engulfed his body and once it was gone he felt different yet the same all at once. He looked down at his hands and saw that they wore just that, hands. Not claws but actual hands. He felt unsteady on his old legs after not having them for so long. He was wearing the same clothes he had on when he had first been banished.

Again Thor pulled Loki into a lung crushing hug. He was having trouble pushing the larger god off of him. "Ge-Get off of me, Thor. I can't breathe." He crocked out. His voice was dry and cracking as he worked out the syllables.

"My apologies, brother, I am just happy to see you. Come, we will return home, then you can tell us of your adventures. Heimdall has told us some things ,but not many details. Like how you stopped a great beast with the help of a young warrior." Thor continued to talk until Odin finally cut him off.

"Thor, allow your brother to get used to his old body and understand the situation." Odin said, taking mercy on Loki's confused state.

Loki finally spoke, "I do not understand. You are allowing me back into Asgard, but I thought-"

"Loki, I had said that if you wore ever to prove yourself then you would be forgiven. You have done a great thing, releasing both the dragons from there enslavement, and the Midgardians from being attacked. It is safe to say you are forgiven." Odin said with a smile on his lips and gently hugged his son who slowly and reluctantly hugged back. Once they released each other, Odin continued, "I am proud of you, and I have also returned your magic. Come, we will return to Asgard, if that is what you wish."

Thor seemed confused by this statement, "Of course, he wants to return home , and we will have a feast to celebrate."

"No," Loki said, "I do not wish to return to Asgard. It is no longer my home." He looked to Odin who smiled at him.

"If that is what you wish , but I do not think your brother will leave you be." Odin said with amusement.

Thor seemed to be angry with what Loki had said. He walked up to Loki but instead of yelling at or hitting him, Thor gave him yet another hug and let out a sigh. Pulling back he had a deep frown held on his face, "Father said this would happen ,but I did not want to believe it. I was hoping you would want to come home , but I see you have found another." Thor stepped back and looked to Odin.

"My son, if you ever choose to return, you may. Heimdall will be keeping an eye on you if ever you need assistance or if you want to come home. He is ordered to bring you there immediately if ever you ask." Odin looked old as he looked upon his youngest son, "I love you my son , and I will hope that you do come home."

"Just because you are not coming home does not mean I will not come to visit," Thor said and then added a smile, "Every week."

Loki frowned causing Thor to frown as well thinking his brother does not desire to see him, "No, you will not visit every week." Loki, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking cherished the upset look on his face but decided to finally take pity on him and add, "It is too many time, someone from the village would suspect something and eventually find out. You may visit once a month and if I am in a good mood, twice a month. No more."

Thor broke out into the biggest smile that Loki had seen on him since they were boys and Thor was allowed to go on his first quest. "I am glad. I thought that you might hate me after being gone for so long."

Loki sighed, "It was not your fault, Thor. I do not blame you for what I have down." It was Loki's turn to huge his brother, "But this counts as a visit so you may not return till the next month."

Loki turned to his Odin, no, his father and said, "I am sorry for what I have down. I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"It does not matter, you have already earned it and I will not take it back. It is time for us to leave. Goodbye, Loki and I shall see you again. You can shape shift back into your dragon form. All of your powers are back." He gave a smile to his son who then returned to gesture, "Come, Thor. It is time to go." In a flash of light they both were gone and Loki began to smile again.

It had been five months since Loki was granted his body and magic back. Whenever he left the village alone he would always change into his Aesir form. It had been so long since he had been able to actually use it. He had all of his power back, he had a home to return to but he didn't want to use his power , nor did he want to return home. All he wanted was to remain where he was with the people that finally cared about him. Even if he was a monster. He had made friends , and a new family and he would not trade it in for the world. Of course, he had already down that but he wouldn't do it again.

He had left earlier that morning to meet up with his brother on their monthly visits. Sometimes his father would join the visits and on most occasions his mother would too. They would sometimes come on different days, sometimes on the same and, to his annoyance, more than once a month. They would surprise him about it as well. They would be waiting for him to get to his relaxing spot in the woods but he never really cared after seeing them.

He would tell them about his adventures as a dragon, and how it felt to be a dragon. Thor would ask Loki to use his magic in order to make him a dragon , but Loki would always refuse and laugh at how disappointed Thor was. Then Thor would join in after Loki said it was only for punishments , and if he wanted to be a dragon so badly, he should upset their father enough to turn him into one.

When his mother first visited she had cried about how much she missed him and tried to convince him to come back to Asgard or at least visit. After about an hour of crying of her crying, he finally said he would come with her to Asgard ,but only for the day. He ended up staying for three. The Lady Sif was not over joyed to see him but never the less hugged him. The worriers three demanded stories of his time as a dragon ,and he did tell them, at the feast that Thor had quickly arranged as soon as they arrived on Asgard. Even the Lady Sif got into the stories that, as Loki was an expert at doing, made them more heroic ,and adventures then what it really was.

He slept in his own bed in his own room since 20 years and he fell asleep instantly. His room was the same as it was since he had first left. No one had changed it ,but what surprised him was that everything was clean. There was no dust. Someone must have had it cleaned while he was gone, most likely his mother, he was grateful. For each night he was there, Thor had thrown a feast and Loki had told all of his adventures, ending with the great fight between the queen dragon.

He spent most of the time with his brother. They would talk about old times and different adventures that Thor went on. Thor, of course, made fun of the name that the humans called him ,and in turn Loki turned Thor into a bunny until their mother told him to turn Thor back after she had found him in her garden. He would tell his family of Hiccup and the village he lived in. His mother was happy that he found someone he could be close too. His father would look disappointed when he talked of his new home. He had missed his son and hated what he had to do ,and longed for Loki to stay in Asgard ,but knew that he would not.

By the time he got back, Hiccup was jumping for joy thinking he had left him then became angry thinking that something happened to him. He got over it and ,eventually got used to his monthly outings were he wouldn't be seen for the day or, on occasion, a few days. At one point Hiccup had asked him if he was a girl dragon. For that, Loki had sat on Hiccup the whole day.

Loki had just finished with one of his meetings with his brother. He was on his way back to the village. When he was right outside of the village he quickly shape shifted into his dragon form. He passed some of the villagers who greeted him as Toothless. The one thing he hated about his dragon form is that he couldn't tell them that his name was not Toothless. That name drove him insane ,but he eventually got over it.

He was finally back at the chief's home and made his way inside. Stoik was making breakfast for himself and Hiccup. He looked up from the fireplace with some sort of smelly porridge in it and spotted Loki, "'Ello Toothless, yer back earlier than normal today. Hiccup is already up. Probably with Astrid at the beach but he'll be back by the time the foods ready."

Loki nodded ,and left the house not wanting to be there when he finished cooking that disgusting thing he called food. He decided he would join up with Hiccup since Astrid would most likely be there along with her dragon. He really enjoyed messing with Astrid's dragon. He hated that snobby little Nadder. All she ever talked about was how it was better than all the pathetic little humans. It was annoying to hear. So he had decided to pull pranks on the dragon ,and she could do nothing to stop him since most dragons were afraid of him.

When he arrived at the beach, he could see that the Hiccup was sitting on the sand next to five other teens, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Their dragons were surrounding them. Loki walked up behind Hiccup and put his face right next to the teens, effectively scaring him and making him jump from his seat.

"Toothless, what have I told you about doing that." He said sitting back down. All of the other teens and dragons looked up and laughed.

Astrid's dragon, Bronya, looked at Loki with distain, 'Well, if it isn't the dragon who thinks he is a god, Toothless.' She said mockingly.

'Do not call me that. The humans may call me ,Toothless, they do not know any better, but you I gave no permission. If you wish to test me then I will rip you to pieces.' Loki said, venom dripping from every word and he laid down next to Hiccup and allowed the teen to feed him. The other dragons all looked away. Bronya glared at Loki but said nothing.

"So buddy, did you have a good morning." Hiccup asked ,and Loki gave a nod.

"Shouldn't you be getting back, Hiccup, your dad is making breakfast again." Astrid said with a laugh, knowing how terrible his dad's cooking was.

"Yeah, no thanks. I think I will skip breakfast for the day." Hiccup said. He then looked to Loki ,and began to smile, "You ready to go on that camping trip today."

Loki perked up at that. The camping trip was going to be just the two of them on one of the islands that surrounded Berk. He didn't really like spending time in the village ,but he hated to be alone so this camping trip with Hiccup was something that he really wanted to do.

"That's today. I bet your really happy about that. Finally getting away from your dad, lucky." Fishlegs said. "I wish my dad would let me go on a camping trip by myself."

"I started going on tripped by myself years ago." Said Snotlout.

"I ran away from home once, does that count?" Tuffnut asked.

"No stupid, you were only gone for an hour before you came crying back." Ruffnut said ,and the teens laughed will an embarrassed Tuffnut grabbed his sisters hair and pulled it and received a punch in return.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, "You know, if you want, you can come along. It wouldn't be a problem at all."

"No, camping isn't really my style ,but you should go home and say bye to your dad." She said, "I should be getting back too. My mom said I had to improve my sword fighting, saying something about me slacking off. See you when you get back Hiccup."

She got up ,and left on her dragon ,and Hiccup got up too, "Well bud, if we want to leave and set up camp on Skull Island then I think we should leave soon. A big storm is coming in ,and I really don't want to get caught up in it. Look Toothless," he gestured to his bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of leaver that unrolled into a saddle, "I finished my new design. It allows me to be able to bring the saddle along without having it be on you all the time."

She got up ,and left on her dragon ,and Hiccup got up too, "Well bud, if we want to leave and set up camp on Skull Island then I think we should leave soon. A big storm is coming in ,and I really don't want to get caught up in it. Look Toothless," he gestured to his bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of leaver that unrolled into a saddle, "I finished my new design. It allows me to be able to bring the saddle along without having it be on you all the time."

Loki made a noise of approving. He hated wearing the saddle all the time. Having it on all the time, made it itch ,but if Hiccup ever needed a ride, which was quite a lot considering his lost foot, they would not be able to carry the saddle around.

"Come on let's try it on. Don't runaway this time." Hiccup said, remembering the first time he had tried to put a saddle on him. It had taken two hours ,and a bag of fish to get it. Loki stood next to Hiccup as he put the saddle on. It was much more comfortable than the last one and lighter. Then he put on the tail that was tied onto Hiccups back pack, "This is also made out of the same materials so its light as well. Hope you like it."

Loki did, much better than the last tall. Hiccup climbed onto the saddle ,and attached his foot into the petal, changing the dial. Taking that as his cue, Loki took off into the sky.

When they were over the village, Loki landed in front of Hiccup's house and they both went inside. The house was filled with the same disgusting smell from before ,but much stronger now.

"Hiccup, good to see you. Are you ready for breakfast." Stoik said from inside the kitchen.

"Actually, I already ate ,and me and Toothless just came to say goodbye and get my camping gear. Stay here Toothless, I'll be right back." Hiccup said and ran upstairs as fast as he could without tripping over his injured leg. A few minutes later he came back with three big bags.

"Bye dad, I will see you in a week. Don't do anything stupid ,and if you need anyone to help cut just ask Gobber. I am sure he will help." He said.

"Bye son, and have a wonderful trip. If anything happens, just come straight home." Stoik said with a smile on his face, and worry etched in his voice.

"Alright dad, I will. Come on Toothless lets go." They both were out of the house and took off in the direction of the island.

**I am finished with this chapter. I pretty much wrote over half of the story and then I started to post so I will be able to do a weekly update so that I am never running late like my other stories. For anyone who reads them I am sorry I have not updated. Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust chapter 3**

**Here is chapter 3 getting more into the plot now. There really is barely a plot but I am trying to get there alright, Sheesh. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is a bit short but I really don't know what to put into it.**

By the time they arrived on the island it had already started to rain. Hiccup quickly found a spot to put up the tent and began to do it as fast as he could. He gathered for sticks and stuck them deep into the ground then attached a tarp to the sticks so that the sides would be raised and no water would be able to get into the tent will they slept.

"So Toothless, how does it look?" he asked as they both got inside of it. It was big enough to fit both Loki and Hiccup in it comfortably. It was then that the rain and wind began to pick up, "Good thing we got the tent up when we did. Once the storm passes we'll explore the island tomorrow."

It had taken five hours since they had left Berk. Skull island was the farthest island from Berk and the biggest. Out of all of the island it was the least explored since had dangerous terrain but with a dragon it became a lot easier. Hiccup was curious and wanted to explore all of the islands. He had seen many of them when he was a kid.

Loki decided since he had nothing better to do, he would sleep. He laid down on one of the deer skin mats that Hiccup had lain down for him. He loved the way it felt. Not as comfortable as the beds in Asgard. Okay not even close to the beds in Asgard but it felt good to lay on something other than volcano rock in the 20 years he had been on Midgard.

"Toothless, you can't go to bed now. It's not even night time yet. Sure it's raining but we could do something in the tent like a game or something." Hiccup said. Loki gave him a bored expression. "Fine if you want to waste a perfectly good day sleeping then go ahead."

Loki rested his head on the mat and began to relax. After a few minutes he heard Hiccup sigh fallowed by rustling fabric. A sign that Hiccup too was going to sleep. He let out a laugh at his victory effectively getting punched in the back.

"Shut up. I'm just laying down." He said and then rolled over facing away from Toothless.

When Loki woke and ventured outside, making as light noise as possible to not awaken Hiccup, it was no longer raining. It was night time but from the position of the moon, it was close to morning. It would only be an hour now till the sun came up, perhaps less. He always enjoyed watching the sun rise. No one else was ever up at this time, so he could always have time to himself, to think, to reflect, to just be alone.

"Hey, Toothless." He had heard Hiccup come out of the tent and sit next to him, "The sun will be coming out soon, but I guess you knew that already. You know since you always go out at this time."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at how awkward Hiccup talked. He was smart unlike all of the other imbeciles yet he could never help get his wording right. He always had to explain himself. In a way he reminded Loki of his younger years. He had been just as awkward when he was a just hitting adolescence. Loki guessed this was the reason he took to the mortal so fast. He was raised by the chief of a village of worriers, excepted to be a worrier but was never any good at it. He was smart, his village was not, so he was always an outcast just how Loki was smart and took to magic, he was an outcast.

He was brought out of his thought when Hiccup continued to talk, "Speaking of going out, where do you always go when you leave. Like this yesterday, you left when you thought I was still sleeping."

Loki looked at him. He did wish to tell Hiccup but how could he. 'Hello Hiccup, I am really a god and can turn into a dragon, hope we can still be friends'. Not likely. He like most Midgardians would probably start screaming and run off. Not to mention him being the god of tricks and lies, he wouldn't be trusted. He would give anything to keep his friendship with Hiccup. He was the closest thing to a friend he has had in centuries. He would not ruin it now or ever.

"I mean really, do you visit someone or dragon? Really where do you go, do dragons have places to go? Hey stop laughing at me, this is a legitimate question." But Loki couldn't stop, Hiccup was always so interested in what Loki was doing. "That's it, the next time you leave, I am definitely coming along."

Loki stopped laughing, he did not want Hiccup finding out about what he really is. He couldn't let him find out what he had down to Jotunheim and Asgard, how he tried to kill his brother. No he would not let him. He looked at Hiccup sternly, making sure that Hiccup got the 'No way in Hel' face.

"Now hold up, if you telling me no, which I am pretty sure you are, I will just follow you anyway. I am coming whether you like it or not." That was another thing that they both had in coming and one of things he hated was that Hiccup was persistent and would do anything to get what he wanted and his cleverness was enough to get him to just that. But not as much as Loki he could outsmart him. He had centuries of practice where Hiccup had years. "This is so unfair, how is it that I tell you everything but you always push that of as if it means nothing compared to your secret outings."

Loki could tell that Hiccup was angry. He hated it because he was the cause of it. He would never forgive himself it he was the one that caused pain to Hiccup.

"Please Toothless, just let me come along once." Hiccup was practically begging. Loki didn't even look at him, he kept his face straight just as the sun was just rising over the horizon. "Fine then, if you don't trust me and always want to be alone then I guess you can be alone then. I don't care."

He then proceeded to get up and walk away from the camp. Loki jumped up after him, no one had ever really been on this island, the reason being it was far too dangerous. He would not let Hiccup be alone on this island, even if he was angry. When Loki proceeded to follow him, Hiccup quickly turned around and glared at Loki.

"Don't follow me. Leave me alone, I don't want to be near you right now." He turned around again and began walk away from Loki.

* * *

**END**

**I really hope people tell me what they think of this chapter with a review. I want people to review a lot. This story is really exciting to me cause it is the only story that I have writin out alot. I already have 9 and a half chapters writen already but I will not post it so that I may appease The Liesmith who wished to have the chapters put out on different days. If you can't dig it then get out the fiction kitchen. (Did I spell kitchen right. I feel like it should be kitchan or kitchon or something like that but Idk. Oh well.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust chapter 4**

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4. Sorry that this chapter is a little late. I hope that you enjoy this chapter then review afterwards. No flames please.**

Hiccup had been walking for an hour since he had left camp along with Toothless. He had not been certain but now he was absolutely positive. He was lost. Every hill, mountain and valley on this gods forsaken island looked the same. This place was huge. If he had his notebook, he could have marked where he was but in his angry state, he had forgotten it.

It was even worse since he had told Toothless not to follow him. He had tried to call for him but it seemed that he really didn't come after him. How could he be so stupid. He had yelled at Toothless because he wanted to know something that was none of his business and had gotten mad about it. He would have to apologies to Toothless when he found his way back, if he found his way back.

He was so stupid. He left with no way to get back and it was so hot. How could it be so hot, it was always so cold on Berk, along with all of the other islands. How is it that this island was different? He looked up at the sun that wasn't even close to being midday, it then hit him that he had left in the opposite direction of the sun. How stupid could one person be? All he had to do was walk in the direction of the sun.

He began to walk towards the sun in hope that it will lead back to the camp. As he walked he noticed the oddness of the island. It had mountains, forest, meadows, and who knows what else and it was all mixed together. It was like a maze that was unsolvable. Hiccup was currently walking through a wooded area. It wasn't dense woods but it was still thick enough for him to have to move around trees after every few feet.

It had only been a few minutes since Hiccup had entered the forest when he began to get an odd feeling like he was being fallowed. He began to look around him, trying to find any evidence of movements. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow pass between two trees.

"To-Toothless, is that you. If it is, you can come out." He took a deep breath, trying and failing to get the shakiness out of his voice, "If it isn't then please, go away."

When he turned his head to where he saw the shadow move to, he notices something behind a tree. It was big, too big to be Toothless, and deep red eyes staring at him. He began to step backwards as the creature moved forward. When it came out from behind the tree, he could see the dark black and red of the scales that covered it's body. It was definitely a dragon, a big dragon. Possibly the size of a Nightmare, maybe bigger. It was nothing that he had ever seen before but it definitely did not look friendly.

He decided it was time to run before the dragon got any closer. He couldn't depend on Toothless to get him out of this one. And so he ran. He heard the dragon roar and the heavy footsteps. He began to weave back and forth in between the trees, make it more difficult for the dragon to follow. He could hear the beast getting closer but he couldn't look behind him as the action would cause him to slow down so he kept on running.

He felt a searing pain run down his back, ripping a scream from his lips, as the dragon had become close enough to reach its prey. He did not slow down though as he jumped over a tree stump. The dragon however did not see the stump and feel, letting Hiccup time to get distance between them. He could feel his life blood draining out of him through the gashes in his back. He could tell that it was worse than it felt and it felt terrible.

He could now hear the dragon picking up the pace. His heart practically stopped when he heard the dragon roar so close to him, no more than a few yards away. He tried to fasten his pace but it was almost like he was going slower. He felt like all he wanted to do was fall asleep. He felt a powerful hit to his side and he was suddenly flying through the air. He collided with a tree, knocking all of the air out of him. His vision was blurry and he was unable to keep his head up as it kept on nodding to the side. What he could see was a big red and black dragon coming towards him.

Right before he lost consciousness, he saw a black thing collide with the side of the dragon then, everything went blank.

**END**

**Please review. This is the shortest chapter that I have writen so please do not be thinking that all the chapters will be this short. This chapter was just about 800 words but all of the next chapters are over 1,000 words. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Trust chapter 5**

Loki had been wandering around the island for the past 40 minutes. It had been over an hour since Hiccup had left the camp. Loki had started to get worried so he had decided to go looking for him but had no idea where to look. He was new to this island and couldn't figure out where Hiccup would go so he had decided to wander around aimlessly. He had wandered into a forest ten minutes ago. He had disliked it ever since he had entered and found a quick exit after a few minutes of being in there.

He heard a loud roar from the forest no more than a few minutes after he had left. A good thing he did leave for whatever is in there sounds angry. Most likely something coming onto its land…Hiccup. It was then that a loud scream echoed through the forest. He raced back into the forest, trying to find the location of the noise. The forest making the scream echo. Unable to pin point the noise, he decided to run in its general direction.

Through the trees, he could see an object fly into a tree with enough force to crack the bark. When he got close enough he could tell that the object was toothless. He could also see that a dragon stalking towards him. He looked back to Hiccup and he wasn't getting up. Why the hel wasn't he getting up? He started to run faster and collided with the side of the dragon, knocking both him and the dragon into a tree.

The dragon quickly got back to its feet and glared at Loki, who had gotten up just as quickly and positioned himself in front of Hiccup.

'How dare you. This land is mine, little dragon. Get your own prey.' He hissed out.

'This human is not my prey but my companion. I will be taking him and you will be on your way.' Loki hissed back, with as much venom as he could muster. It was hard for him to not show the worry in his voice.

'I don't think so. I will not allow some filthy human on my land.' He lunged to the side in an attempted to reach Hiccup but Loki jumped in his way, connecting head on with the dragon. They began to bite and rip at each other's scaly flesh. The dragon grabbed onto Loki's neck intending to fling him off when Loki's clawed foot connected with the dragons soft underbelly. The dragon reared back, snarling in pain, releasing Loki's neck. He stumbled back into a protective crouch in front of Hiccup. He would not allow some worthless piece of dragon harm Hiccup.

'How dare you call me worthless. Compared to me, you are nothing.' The dragon roared as Loki's less than cancelled thoughts were heard by the dragon.

Loki laughed at the other dragons rage, 'Oops, did I think that out loud? My bad.' Loki said sarcastically. Faster than the dragon could see, Loki flung himself onto the dragon. He began to scratch, claw, and bite at the dragons body where ever he could reach. There was nothing else for him to do. The dragon was bigger and stronger, the only way for him to have a chance is to use his speed and even that was a long shot.

The dragon began to buck, trying to knock Loki of. He ran into a tree, trapping Loki in between him and the tree. Leaning all his weight into Loki, crushing him into the tree. Loki could here bones snapping under the weight. In an attempt to release himself, he shot fire from his mouth, connecting with the dragons face causing him to rear back. Loki quickly stumbles away. He realized he is bleeding from the neck from when the dragon had bitten him. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up.

He looked to Hiccup and sees that he is out cold. Loki then makes a decision, the only way to save Hiccup. He taps into his magic and shifts into his Aesir form. The dragon looks at him in stunned confusion. Loki raises his hand, casting a spell and the dragon erupts into flame. He can here the others screams but ignores it as he rushes to Hiccup.

He kneels down beside him. Blood is coming from his head. If he was not as injured as he was or already used magic to obliterate the dragon, he would have been able to heal Hiccup. His magic depended on his health and the amount he stored in him. He had natural healing abilities but would have trouble in healing the other.

Loki then looked himself over. He had a bleeding neck, broken ribs, and gashes along his back and sides. He was far too injured to heal someone else. His magic was also almost depleted. Having to stay in a dragon form took up magic along with using the spell against the dragon and it was too far from Berk to fly. It would take hours and Hiccup barely had 10 minutes before he would bleed to death.

Loki was starting to feel faint from his own blood lose and his self healing ability was forcing him into an unconscious healing state. He put his hand against the tree that Hiccup was up against as his vision began to blur. If his self healing could save his own life then it could save Hiccup. With that decided he forced his self healing to stop. He concentrated on the hand that was behind Hiccups head and force the healing into him. After Loki was sure that he had stopped the bleeding from all of the wounds on Hiccups body, he removed his hand. He slumped down next to Hiccup with his back against the tree.

Unable to focus on anything else, he looked to the charred body of the dragon. He was exhausted and felt the effects of removing the healing from himself. He looked up into the sky. Wishing he could see his brother one last time. He felt tired, so very tired. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trust chapter 6**

**I am so sorry for updating this so late. I feel so bad. Anyway here it is. Read and Review!**

Hiccup woke up with a start. He felt like he had just fallen off a cliff and hit the ground or more like was thrown into a tree by a angry dragon, Hiccup thought as the memory of what happened hit him. He then noticed that he was not in a forest but in a room with golden walls with many extravagant thing decorating the room. He also noticed that he was in the most comfortable bed he had ever felt and the biggest. There were two doors. One must lead out of the room, he thought as he was about to get up.

The door on the right side of the room opened up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, young one." Said the beautiful woman who had just walked in. "I am Frigga. Your head was badly wounded along with a broken arm. You had lost a lot of blood before you wore able to be healed."

When she said that a dark shadow past across her face. She looked almost sad but it past soon after. Hiccup then got the courage to speak, "Hello, I'm Hiccup and you have a beautiful name, like the goddess of love right. Are you liked named after her."

She began to laugh at that. She came closer till she was next to the bed. "If you must know, yes it is the name of the goddess of love." Her smile was warm and kind as she sat next to him in a chair beside the bed, "I don't suppose your companion told you anything about himself, did he."

"What do you mean compan…" Hiccup stopped in mid sentence. He had forgotten all about Toothless. "Do you mean Toothless. Is he okay, can I see him. I remember seeing something black before I blacked out, was that him, did he get hurt."

"Please, calm down. He was injured but he will recover. We got to him just in time but he is resting." She said in her most motherly voice, "You may see him tomorrow but first there are some things you should know but I will leave that till after you have had more rest and have eaten something. I will leave and bring back some food."

"Alright, but first can you tell me where I am." He asked, getting a little suspicious about this strange woman and place.

"You are in Asgard, home of the gods. Now please rest." With that said, she left, leaving him with his thought.

It was a few minutes after she had left that Hiccup realized that if he was in Asgard and that woman's name was Frigga then she was the actual goddess of love and he had said she was named after the herself. Well no wonder she laughed. Why was he even in Asgard to begin with, unless this was some kind of trick and he wasn't really in Asgard. But then how could he explain the room made of gold.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to get out of the bed and explore. He went to opposite door that Frigga came from and found it was a large bathing room with a bath that was made from marble. He shut the door then went to the one that Frigga came from. When he opened the large golden door he could see a large hallway with tall arched windows on one side and on the other side, the one that he was on, had only had his two doors but the other was down a ways from the door he was at. On the other end of the hallway there was a fire arch that led another off to the left.

He walked down the hall to the other door. He felt an odd pull, like something wanted him to go through the door. He hesitated for a second before grabbing the handle. When he was just about to turn it he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I see you are wondering about when I told you to rest." The soft voice of Frigga said. He looked behind him and noticed just how tall she was, at least a head higher. "If you really wish to open the door then I will not stop you but I would have much liked to explain things first."

Hiccup looked back to the door, "Is Toothless in there? I'm sorry that was a stupid question."

"No, it was not. And yes he is in there. You have a strong connection to him." She said this in a low voice, "You have become family and I am happy that you are there for him."

"Do you know him?" Hiccup asked. She spoke so fondly of him, it was impossible not to think that.

"He is my son and will always be my son." Hiccup gaped at her. Toothless was her son. No way, impossible. Toothless was a dragon. "The name you call him is quite funny. He will not allow anyone to call him that when he comes to visit but he does not mind it when you do."

Toothless was a funny name, he had to admit. Toothless did seem angry when he had started to call him that but he had gotten over it. So if Toothless was her son then she had to of named him.

"So," Hiccup said, bringing out the 'o' sound, "What is his name."

"His name is Loki." She said. Loki, isn't he the god of mischief, magic, and lies. Oh man, his dragon is the god of mischief, magic, and lies. "If you would like to see him, you may."

Hiccup opened the door and stepped in. This room was a lot bigger than his room. It was full of books and papers over the desk and book cases. There were different bowls and stones covering shelves on the green walls. Its seemed to be a theme. Green book cases, green walls, green door, green bed"

His eyes wandered to the bed. Laying on it was a man who only looked a few years older than him. He had black hair and pale skin. He looked to Frigga, who gave a small smile, then back to the bed. He walked up to the bed, looking closely at the person.

"Is this…" he couldn't finish his sentence. It wasn't that he was upset about the fact that his dragon was actually a god, it was the fact at how injured he looked. There was a cut along his cheek, there were gaze wrapped around his bare torso and chest. Tooth-no Loki had been injured because he had been trying to save him.

"Yes, he had used his magic to save you. My other son, Thor, was alerted to the fight between him and the dragon only after it started and had rushed to come to his aid. He only arrived after Loki had blacked out after stopping your blood loss." She said with a sad expression on her face. She walked up next to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't of gotten mad about him going off every month then he

wouldn't have had to come looking for me. Is he going to be okay?" He asked.

"He will be fine, he just needs rest and if you wish to know where he goes, then I will tell you." She said, "He comes to visit his family. He did not wish to return home but he would allow us to come visit him or he would come here to Asgard."

Hiccup looked at her confused, "Why would he not want to go home if he could and why is he even on earth anyway."

"That, young one, if for him to tell you. If you wish you may stay here. I will have the servents send something for you and Loki to eat when he awakens." She then left. Hiccup looked around the room. He spotted a chair that looked comfortable and brought it over next to the bed he didn't notice how tired he was until he felt himself nodding off. Finally giving into the temptation he fell asleep.

**END**

I hope everyone forgives me for updating so late. I lost my thumb drive and all of my stories wore on it and I found it yesterday. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trust chapter 7**

**Here it is. I hope you like it. Read and Review. I also have put up a poll for this story and I advise you look at it in order to further the plot.**

Loki woke up to the comfort of his own bed. As he tried to get up, pain shot throughout his body and he collapsed back onto the bed groaning. He heard a yawn to the right of him. He turned his head to meet a half asleep Hiccup who seemed to have awoken from the noise he had caused. It then hit him that they were both in Asgard with him in his Aesir form and Hiccup sitting in his room. He bolted up despite the pain.

Hiccup was fully awake as he heard a gasp of pain from Loki and flew to his feet, "You shouldn't do that. You're really injured. Are you hurting, if you are then I could get someone. Well, I don't really know anyone here except for Frigga but I could um…are you hurt."

Loki just stared at Hiccup then quickly looked away, "I'm fine." For some odd reason that Loki could not decipher, Hiccup smiled, "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just that I had always wondered what you would sound like if you could talk. It's nice. Your voice, I mean. It's not all ruff like some of the Vikings back at the village." He said as he suppressed the smile. "So, you're a god. That must be uh interesting."

"Yes," he said simply.

"I don't get that. If you're a god then why would you want to be a dragon on earth? This place is awesome and huge." Hiccup said.

"It is because I was being punished for doing some things I am not proud of. I had tried to kill my brother and destroy Jotunheim." Loki replied, "I was trapped in the body of a dragon and put on earth to learn the error of my ways until I proved myself worthy of returning to Asgard."

Hiccup looked confused, "Wait, wouldn't you still be a dragon then and not be allowed here?"

"But I have proven myself, by helping to kill the queen dragon." Loki clarified, "I have been granted my Aesir form back, along with my magic."

"Then why are you still on earth?" He shouted. All of the answers were making Hiccup more confused than angry.

Loki let out a sigh, "Because, I did not want to leave one of the only true friends I have had in centuries, even if it meant not returning home."

"Oh," he replied

"I am surprised you are not angry at me for not telling you this to begin with." Loki said looking down at his hands that were resting on his lap.

"Of course I am not angry at you. You're my friend, although, it would have helped if you had told me your name instead of calling you Toothless all the time." They both laughed.

"I suppose but I did not mind just as long as it was you and your human companions." He said with I slight twitch of his lip in a frowning motion thinking of the time his brother had called him that the whole day that he had visited. He had enjoyed himself after he had turned him into a rabbit that was until his mother had found out and told him to turn Thor back.

Speaking of which, both Frigga and Thor walked into the room. When they saw that he was awake they both smiled, Thor most of all.

"Brother, you are awake. I am glad." Thor yelled with joy and rushed to his side, giving him a light hug, being mindful of the others wounds.

"It would seem so, Thor." He said returning the hug.

"I should have been there sooner. If I had not been-" Loki cut off Thor before he could start to ramble.

"Please Thor, it was not your fault. As you can see I am fine along with my friend." Thor became angry.

"Are you a fool? Of course you're not but I can't seem to stop thinking how foolish your actions were. You know not to use so much magic will you are that injured and to stop your own healing." Thor had to stop himself. He was even more angry than he had felt since Loki was banished, "You were recluse, no, not recluse. I know a thing or two about being recluse and that was just plane stupidity."

Loki yelled right back, "You have no right to tell me anything. I did not ask for your help in the first place, Thor. At least I risk my own life unlike you, who drags people off on quest to prove himself, endangering other people's lives."

Hiccup then stepped between them, facing Thor, "Don't be angry at him. It was my fault. If I hadn't of gone off alone for some stupid reason then he wouldn't of had to come after me. So, if you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me."

Hiccup heard a sigh from behind him, "I am sorry, Thor. I understand that you are upset but I could not let some monster hurt the person I most care about."

Hiccup was taken aback by what he said. The person Loki most cared about was him.

"No, you do not have to apologize. I should not have yelled at you for saving someone. I have down the same myself." Thor said as he stepped back allowing Frigga to step in. she smiled at Hiccup.

"You look exhausted. If you like you could return to your room. It is right next door." She said in a motherly voice.

"No thanks, I'm good." Thor and Loki looked at him surprised. He had said that so casually to the queen of Asgard and she just smiles back, inclining her head. She then faces Loki.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, concern etched in her voice.

Loki looks back down at his hands, "I am fine, Mother. You have no need to worry so."

"Of course I have need to worry. You are my son who has just injured himself." She breathed out a sigh of frustration, "I do not see why it is that every time you injure yourself, you have to act as if it is nothing."

"I am sorry." Loki said staring up at his mother.

She returned his stare with a smile and hugged him, "I believe it is time for us to go. Will you both were sleeping the servants brought some fruit," she gestured to the table next to the bed, "You both must be hungry. We will be going now. Come along, Thor." She said, then grabbed Thor's hand and led him out.

"So," Hiccup said, "Want some fruit?"

"I am a bit hungry. Sure, why not." He said, reaching over and grabbing some grapes. From the plate on the table while Hiccup grabbed some slices of apple.

"Is this your room. It's huge." Hiccup said in awe, stuffing the apple slices in his mouth.

"Yes, it is. If you like you could read one of the books. They are magic so they appear in whatever language you know even if you do not know how to read."

"What, really? That's amazing. Have you read them all." Loki nodded as he chewed on the fruit.

"They are my personal collection. Most are about magic and some are histories of different worlds. I am not sure that you will understand the books about magic. When I first started studying magic, I had a hard time understanding it myself." Loki said.

"Loki," Hiccup said his name almost testing how it came out, "I think I like it. It is a wonderful name for a pet dragon."

"I am no pet. If anyone were the pet, it would be you. I am much more advanced." Loki said with a smirk, "Hiccup. What a terrible name for a pet. We will have to rename you. Hm. How about brainless."

"What! No, not even close. I at least named you because of your weird teeth. I am the smartest person on Berk." Hiccup protested.

"I am one of the smartest people on Asgard and I am definitely the smartest person to ever set foot on Midgard." Loki shot back.

"You don't count. You are who knows how many centuries old. If you were my age then you would be just as stupid." Hiccup paused and realize what he had just said and noticed the less than contained laughter about to spill from Loki's lips, "That is not what I meant and you know it, so stop laughing."

"I am sorry but you should really think before you speak." Loki said, still laughing.

Hiccup sat down in the chair he had put next to Loki's bed. It had to be one of the most comfortable chairs he had ever felt. He looked up to see Loki staring at him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You do not have to remain in here. You could go back to the other room as Frigga had said before." Loki said.

"No, I want to stay in here. I feel like it was my fault for what happened to you. It wasn't my business asking things you didn't want to answer to begin with." Hiccup said trying to look anywhere besides at Loki, "If I had not gotten mad for something as stupid as what you do in your free time then neither of us would have gotten hurt."

"It is not your fault. I was being selfish in not telling you who I really was. I thought you would be furies about it and never wish to speak to me again." Loki, "That chair is terrible. It may feel comfortable but if you are on it for too long you get neck cramps. If you intent to stay in here then you may take the bed."

"What do you mean. You are laying on it." Hiccup argued.

"Perhaps your new name should be sightless. If you have not noticed, this bed is nearly double the size of your room. It could fit the whole of Berk's occupants." Loki then proceeded to slide to the other end of the mattress, "There."

Loki flipped over on his side facing away from Hiccup, knowing that just like back at the tent he would get his way. And he did. He felt the bed move slightly as Hiccup climbed on to it and got under the covers. He let out a laugh even though it hurt his side in the new position he was in.

"Shut up, I just don't want my neck to hurt." Hiccup said.

**END**

**I know, the ending sucked but I didn't know how to end it good. I also wanted to know if i should make this slash. **

**Please look at my poll. At this moment, I have hit writers block and I only have three more chapters and do not know what to do after that so I am going to make a poll. It will either be slash or no slash for the rest of the chapters. Also if anyone has any ideas for the story, that would be great if they gave me there oppinions in a review or PM because frankly I have hit the wall on ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trust chapter 9**

**Sorry about that whole poll thing last chapter but I had received from some people and some of them wanted it to be slash so I just wanted to find out. I am still hitting a writers block but I received a really helpful review from That-is-illogical. That person gave me a great idea that I will try. But after the chapter 9 you guys are going to have to wait a while. I only had up to chapter 9 prepared. SORRY! I feel bad but at least I got you all this AWESOME chapter. I think. READ AND REVIEW!**

The next time Hiccup awoke he was not surprised to see himself in some strange bed in a strange room. What he was surprised about was that Loki was not at the other end of the bed, he wasn't even in the room as he scanned it. Just as he got up to search for Loki a door he had not noticed opened and out came the missing god.

His hair was wet indication he had taken a bath along with cloths that were, as the room and most of its contents, green. He was wearing a green and black shirt that had a slit at the top that was loosely threaded with loose black pants with a green outline of a dragon embroidered on them.

"I see you are awake. There is a bath in the other room. Once you finish, I will show you around Asgard." He then dug through a dresser drew and pulled out two three clothing items. "Here, when you finish, you can wear these. Your other cloths were a bit ruined but they will be repaired."

Hiccup took the cloths and walked into the bathroom. He set his cloths on a table by the door and took off his cloths and walked up to the bath. It was hug. He slowly began to get in. it was warm and it felt good on his aching body. He noticed there was a shelf that hung from the ceiling and dropped right next to the bath. The shelves were hanging over the water and was full of different soaps. He picked up each one until he found a scent he liked.

After he had finished washing he got out and began to look around for anything to dry himself off with. He noticed that on the wall next to the door there were more shelves with towels. He picked one up and was immediately in love with the softness of it. All of the towels on Berk were ruff and most of the time gave him a rash. But these towels were amazing.

He really wished he could stay here forever. Between the softness of the beds and towels, the big warm baths, and a dozen different soaps with scents he had never smelled before. This place had to be the greatest place ever.

Once Hiccup finished drying off, he went to the cloths that Loki had given him. There was a black shirt with long sleeves that went up to his knuckles. There was underwear and long black pants that he had to roll up so he could not step on them. He walked out to find Loki sitting at a desk reading a book. Loki looked up and meet Hiccup's eyes then smiled.

"You were in there for quite some time." Loki said, getting up and replacing the book on the bookshelf behind his seat at the desk.

"Yeah, that was an awesome bath." Hiccup said as Loki walked up next to him. Loki was only a few inches taller than him but his thin frame made him seem taller.

"Shall we take a tour of Asgard." Loki said, gesturing to the door. Hiccup nodded and they began to make their way out of the room.

They walked down a large corridor till they came to a giant room with a high ceiling. There was a throne a top stairs at the other end of the room.

"This is the throne room if you haven't already guessed that." Loki said.

Hiccup stared at the room causing Loki to chuckle and began to walk again, "This place could fit like a thousand people." Hiccup commented.

"Actually 2,450. Give or take a few." Loki corrected. They then walked out of the room and into another corridor that led to a beautiful garden. "This is Queen Frigga's personal garden. I used to play here as a young boy. Come we will go to the sparing rings." He said the last part with a bit of distain in his voice.

They walked down a path that led out of garden. From a distance, Hiccup could hear the sound of metal against metal. Most likely, from what Loki had said before, the noise was sword fighting. He was soon proven right as they came upon a wide dirt field with many people dueling each other either with sword or with their bare hands. They walked onto a patio that surrounded the training field. The patio's ruff was held up by beams to block out the sun for any onlookers but was otherwise open on the side that faced the field and a wall on another that the onlookers were leaning against.

"LOKI, so the silver-tongued snake has returned." A loud voice said from the field. Hiccup and Loki had stopped walking and looked out to were the voice had come from. A large red headed and bearded man accompanied by a fit looking brunet haired man who you could just tell got angry easily and blonde man who was walking up to them but had his eyes on a pair of woman at another place on the patio. Beside them was a woman with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"He is not a snake, Volstagg." Said the Blonde man, "He is a dragon."

"Fandral, be nice. He was injured only just the other day." Said the woman, "How are you feeling today, Loki."

"I am fine, Lady Sif. You have no need to be too concerned about me. I would say go back to beating each other's brains but then I remember you don't have any brains." Loki said with a smirk on his face.

"Who's your friend? Most like the kid you been telling us about." The brunet man asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. You are quite observant Hogun, would you like a cookie for your good work." Loki said and the three other warriors turned to Hiccup while Hogun narrowed his eyes at Loki but then reluctantly faced Hiccup.

"Hello, I'm Hiccup. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hiccup said waving at them.

"Hiccup, I think I have a cousin named Hiccup or is it a nephew. Could be a niece too. My sister was always so terrible at picking out names." The red haired man said, "Volstagg is my name. This is lady Sif, Hogun, and Fandral." He said gesturing to the other three who nodded at him as their name was called.

"When we saw you enter the field we came straight over." Fandral said, "We heard of your marvelous battle with the dragon on Midgard. You must tell us the details."

"Yes the beast must have been big to injure the mighty Liesmith." Lady Sif said, "Did he outwit you. Not even I have sustain so many injuries from fighting of a whole hoard of Jotuns."

"I beat the thing did I not and perhaps you do not wish to hear how I fought of the dragon from your fowl mouth." Loki said with a tone of superiority.

"We will just have Thor beat it out of you." Lady Sif said.

"I suppose you are too weak to do it yourself." Loki replied.

"As if. Thor has been talking none stop ever since you had arrived here about your epic battle against the monstrous beast and your heroic deed to save your companion." Lady Sif said, "Oh, there he is now. THOR, we have need of your assistance."

The scream caused Hiccup to wince at the loudness of her voice. Sure enough, Thor came up to the six. When his gaze fell upon Loki he began to advance in an attempted to hug his younger brother but Loki put his hand up.

"If you even so much as touch me, I will kick you somewhere that will hurt tremendously." As Loki said this, Thor began to back up till he was next to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"So, my friends, what did you need from me?" Thor asked.

"We need you to make Loki tell us his battle with the mighty beast." Fandral said in an overly dramatic way.

Thor looked from his expectant friends to a narrowed eyed Loki. He really didn't want to make Loki tell him anything considering what Loki would do to him if he did.

"I am sorry my friends but Loki must be very tired from his injuries," he said.

"Actually, I am fine. My healing ability has completely fixed me." Loki said as his trademark smirk appeared on his face, "Don't disappoint your little friends now Thor or is it that are you afraid."

"How dare you think me afraid." Thor bellowed out. "I just do not wish to harm you."

"I would never hold anything against you Thor." Loki said in mock voice of care.

"Says the person who tried to kill his brother and destroy a world." Mumble Hogun and Loki's gaze fixed on him.

"What was that, Hogun? Did you say you would like to be a new pet rabbit, gifted for one of Fandral's swooning maidens." Loki said and Hiccup laughed but covered it up with a cough.

Hogun instantly looked away, remembering how Loki had turned Thor into a rabbit for a whole day, turning him back only after the queen had ordered him to. He doubted he would have the same kindness if Loki was to turn him.

"Perhaps tonight at the feast my brother would be willing to tell us." Thor said with a pleading face towards his brother.

Loki sighed, "Oh, alright. I will tell the story at the feast. I honestly do not know why you have a feast every time I come here."

"You are a prince. It is law that every time a prince returns home a feast must be held in their honor." Thor said with pride, forgetting his fear of being hit or magicked into some animal, "and it gives them a chance to tell their stories and retell the stories."

Volstagg then walked up to Hiccup and clapped him on the back, "I am sure this young Midgardian here had some impressive stories. I here Vikings are tough. How about a spar. I see that leg of yours. A fighting wound no doubt. I heard the story of how you had taken on the 5,000 foot tail dragon and how your leg was taken from you."

"5,000 foot, huh." Hiccup said, looking to Loki who casually turned his head as if looking at something in the far distance. No way was that dragon 5,000 feet. "Actually, I'm not really like most Vikings. I don't really like to fight, sorry."

"Would you look at that it's like a Midgardian Loki. Born into a race of fighters and doesn't know how to fight. Doesn't even like fighting." Volstagg said, "No wonder Loki finally found a friend."

Loki looked indignant at the warriors, "I prefer knowledge to beating the crap out of another. Now if you will excuse me, I am showing my guest around and I would prefer if you would go back to cutting each other up."

Loki grabbed Hiccup my the arm and dragged him to the other end of the field and out the door.

**END**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trust chapter 9**

**I know, I know, I'm late by a lot but I said this chapter would be a little over two weeks. I finished it a few days after the deadline but I was never able to get to a computer. Please forgive me. See this is sort of like a two day late Christmas present. I ain't really religious but still. Christmas is the time of giving for forgiving so I hope my gift to you will help you forgive me.**

Loki and Hiccup had toured around Asgard. They had gone to the market place and walked on the rainbow bridge. They visited some of the mage convents and went to some of the taverns that had not yet broken out into a huge brawl yet.

By the time they had made it back to the palace, many warriors had gathered for the feast that was to be thrown in Loki's honor, to his utter distaste. Loki put on his formal green and black robs. A set of formal blue robs arrived for Hiccup that was a much more form fitting than the boroughed cloths from Loki.

"This place is amazing." Hiccup commented as they made their way to the feasting hall.

Loki nodded his head, "It is. I do enjoy coming here and at times I miss it."

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to stay." Hiccup said.

"I do not wish to stay because I have never really fit in and I doubt I would stillever really fit in." Loki answered.

"Oh, well, those people did seem a bit odd will talking to you and you to them." Hiccup said thinking back to the conversation held earlier.

"They have never really liked me. They only ever tolerated me when Thor was around." Loki said in a very nostalgic tone remembering all of the times he had been tanted by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif when Thor had not been around to stop them. "I was never the warrior type. I always showed interest in magic. Magic has always meant less than fighting to the people of Asgard. It is thought of sneaky and underhanded, not as honorable as the sword."

Hiccup nodded, "I know the feeling. I mean, I don't know about magic but I know about the whole not warrior. I am more of an inventor, not a fighter."

"Do not sell yourself short. You are much more than an inventor. You are the only person who can read and write properly on all of Berk. Trust me, I have seen their books. Every last word is spelled wrong. You are excellent at art, and quite possibly the smartest person in all of the Viking tribes on that half of the world."

Hiccup laughed at the insult of Berks inhabitance and the compliment all in one. "I don't see why you couldn't tell me sooner. I would have understood."

"At first I could not tell you on account of the punishment but after it was over, I had contemplated on telling you. I had weight the goods and bads but I just could find myself telling you. If you have not noticed I am not a popular god. Not even in Asgard." Loki said.

"Well, the next time you come here you definitely have to bring me." Hiccup said.

Loki stopped and turned to face Hiccup, "If you wish, you could stay here."

Hiccup was surprised by Loki's forwardness at to him. He could stay here. Be in comfort for the rest of his life. A place that seemed like heaven to him. He could be with the really Loki. Not someone who is pretending to be something he is not. A god is something that is really hard to hide as a dragon.

But if he were to stay here then he would be leaving behind his friends and family. Sure they have never really cared about him till he had defeated the queen dragon and the dragons became friends with the tribe. He would also be taking Loki away from his family as well. But he could also visit anytime he liked. Loki wouldn't stop him. He visited his family every month.

"I don't know. Would you really want me to stay here. Don't you have like dragon friends and what about the tribe?" Hiccup asked.

"I have no ties to your tribe other than you. The other dragons know who I am and see to it that I am fully mocked for it. Of course they are mostly afraid to do it. That blonde girls dragon has gotten a few cuts and burns for her indiscretions." Loki said, "I wish for you to think on it. You do not have to answer now."

Hiccup shrugged but then nodded and they began to walk the rest of the way to the feast hall. As many others were getting there late as well, they were able to slip in without being noticed. Loki lead Hiccup to the head table. Loki sat to the left of Thor and Loki sat on the opposite side of Loki. The king and queen sat on the other side of Thor.

"Brother, so good of you to join us." Thor said as he finally noticed Loki's presence, "I would think with how late you are that you would not be here till after the feast is over."

"Funny Thor, but if you have not notice the dinner has barely even started." Loki said.

"Enough you two." Said the king quietly as he stood up, "Welcome my friends and subjects. Let the feast begin. I implore you all to eat much till your bellies are full and drink till you are unable to stand."

Thor then stood up with a broad smile, adding in his loudest voice, "And allow my brother to tell his glorious tall of how he defeated the beast and for his guest to account his tales to us."

The Allfather sighed, "Yes and some stories of adventures from your returning prince."

Thor and the Allfather sat while Loki was quietly brooding from his brothers unwelcome announcement. Loki moved his hand under the table and moved it to lay atop Thor's arm, digging his nails into the arm. Thor let out a yell of pain.

"Thor, what is wrong?" Frigga asked from the other side of the King.

"Yes Thor, what is wrong?" Loki asked fanning innocents.

Thor glared at his brother for a minute but then turned to look at his parents, "Nothing, I am just extremely excited for brothers tale. I can just barely contain myself." He faced away from them and back to Loki, "I do not see why you must always be a brat."

"I am not being a brat, I just do not wish to yet again account boring stories." Loki said indignantly as he began to put food onto his plate that had been placed in front of him.

"Oh do not be a baby. You are one of the best story tellers I have ever heard." Thor said.

He did not answer just turned to his food and began eating. Soon after as the people began to drink mead and started to become drunk an arm resoling competition began. Hiccup had been watching it for quite some time. Apparently, the female warrior, Lady Sif, who he had met earlier had won every round since she had started.

"Father, if you do not allow Thor to join the idiots of the hall for their drunken games, I believe he will erupt into a blaze of fire." Hiccup heard Loki say.

"Alright, you may join them but I do not want to see another fight started by you. Is that understood." Thor gave a nod and rushed off to join the throng of men and woman.

Hiccup felt a little out of place among all of the big, muscular warrior gods. Most of them looked bigger than most of the people of his tribe. He looked over to Loki. Despite the air of superiority he put out, Hiccup could tell he felt the same way. He was only slightly taller than Hiccup himself and thinner. Of course Loki didn't have the same awkwardness that he had. In fact, Loki, Hiccup noticed, did most all of his things in an elegant manner.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiccup then realized that he had been staring at Loki and now Loki was staring back. He quickly turned away.

"It's just that it's a bit weird being here." Hiccup said, pocking at his food.

"I know, I hate it too but unlike most of the people here I have to attend most of the feast that are throne in the palace." Loki said grudgingly. "Sorry but as my guest here you must also attend."

"Oh, well that must suck then." Hiccup said.

"Yes, it does. As royalty I…Oh great." Loki had cut off his sentence looking out into the crowd.

Hiccup looked confused, "What is it."

"It is Thor, he appears to have started a fight."Loki said, "Father, you might wish to stop Thor before he injures one of your guests, or make a bigger fool of himself."

The Allfather looked out into the crowd of people seeing his son immediately. He was in the middle of a circle beating up any man that came close enough to his fist with the lady Sif at his side. The warriors three were to the side placing bets on who would win the fight.

"Thor, enough. Allow Lady Sif her own fights." Odin called out the his eldest son.

"Yes Thor, I am sure that one lady is enough to beat these ruffians. There is no need for two." Volstagg yelled and quickly dunked as Mjolnir rushed over where his face had been moments ago.

"I will have your head for th-that-" Thor stammered drunkenly, "Brother, I have lost my words."

Loki sighed, "Indignity, offense, outrage, assault, mockery-"

"Yes, brother, that will be, uh" Loki was about to speak but Thor cut in, "Never you mind. Have at thee."

Thor then charged in the direction of what he thought was Volstagg's direction. He was quickly lost in the crowd. Odin searched out his son, his wife at his side pulling him to his set.

"Honestly dear, this happens every time. You should really stop being surprised when it does." Frigga said to her husband but feeling the same worry for the destruction he will most definitely bring about the dinning hall.

"And I have told him every time not to do it but he never does. Why must he always be so disruptive." Odin said.

Loki then interrupted, "No one knows why. I doubt even Thor himself knows."

"Oh just let him be my dear." Frigga insisted, "He will be fine. You can punish him later."

Thor appeared next to Loki with a new glass of mead in his hands, "Come now brother, we have waited long enough for your story."

"I believe I will have to pass." Loki said, "In fact I am tired. I think I will retire to my room now."

As Loki began to get up Thor put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his set, "Everyone quiet, my brother wishes to tell his tale of glory. I said QUIET."

Thor smiled down at his brother before taking his own seat. The hall erupted into cheer as moments later they assended into silence. All eyes faced the dark haired prince and with a sigh, Loki began his tale. He, like any other Asgardian, blow the story out of proportion. The dragon had grown some fifty feet, his fire breath had turned into acid that blew up on contact. There also seemed to be a hoard of them. Hiccup had even gotten into the story by adding that the dragons shook the ground as they walked. Loki had replaced the spell that he used with a conjured axe that he had thrown at the dragon causing its immediate death from decapitation. He ended the story with his act of saving Hiccup healing him using up his magic, giving credit to Thor for saving him at the end by bringing him to Asgard.

With the last of the story told and the room assended into violence once more, Loki excused himself, dragging Hiccup along with him.

**END**

**I am sure all of you were waiting for this. Sorry but I did not have access to a computer till now. It is two days after christmas and I am pleased to say I received $200 big ones. I really must apologies and I did say it would be a little over two weeks not just two. That was only for my other published stories.**


	10. AN

**A/N**

**This is a very important Author's note. My girlfriend has just written a story about us. We have just started going out. The story is a dramatization of our first kiss. It is very romantic and if you guys read and review her story then I will have an update of all my stories. If she gets over five review then I will update within two weaks. If she gets over ten then I will update within the week. So please, read her story. Her pin name is Midgitdestroyer and the story is 'My Fantasy'. This is her first story, so please, be nice and NO flames. **

**P.s.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories. I assure you, they will be updated within the next two months. That is, if no one reads and reviews my girlfriends story. I have been having major writers block. Please, my plot bunny died quite a bit ago and I haven't gone to the plot animal pet store yet. Be patient, I will update on all of my stories. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The hall was dark, the gold and marble walls having no light to reflect. It was quiet, something Loki valued amongst all in the loud atmosphere of Asgard. With a friend, a human at that, at his side. It was quite an odd thing, Loki decided. The God of Mischief found delight and comfort in this new setting. It had been so long since he could freely walk these halls, call it home.

"Hey, uh, Loki?" The young human at his side called, though his voice was light, it echoed across the abandoned hall.

Loki looked over, "Yes."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, "This is your home, right?" Loki nodded, "You don't seem to like it too much."

"I do." He said slowly, "Asgard is my home, though I have not treated it as such. I was not all that favorited here, I was different from others. Though I still have countless unresolved problems, I learning to push past it."

The hall was silent yet again. Though Loki could tell the boy still had more to say, still wanted to say more. Hiccup had, he could tell, had many questions and would no doubt ask each one eventually.

Hiccup finally spoke, "Do you want to stay here?"

Did he? The mage really did not know. He loved this place as well as hated it. He would always be stuck in between the two. He knew his and his family's relationship would be strained for many years to come. Yes, they had welcomed him back with open arms, but would they really be as close as they were when the two brothers were younger. His brother maybe and his mother may follow. But his father? Would Odin, as emotionless and cold as the man was, forgive all of the atrocities Loki committed?

"I do not know." He said, though he was not sure if it was to the teen's question or his own inner thoughts, "Do you wish to return home?"

And he could see the boy's own inner conflict just as his own. He was different, just as Loki, from his village. They were pillagers and hunters. Hiccup was a thinker, an inventor. He studied while the other Vikings robbed. In the village, all of Hiccup's qualities were worth nothing.

"I think I would like to." It slipped from his lips as more of a question, "I will miss my dad and the others. I like living in the village now. It's become so much more…inhabitable. The dragon's help now and we don't have really any more fighting. The others are even starting to learn more about agriculture."

"True." Loki commented, "If you really wish to return then we can leave at the end of the week. You deserve to see all of Asgard's great sights and entertainment. There is a Witch's Carnival and a worrier's tournament. Most entertainment is held weekly. There is the grand library as well."

"Loki." Hiccup interrupted before the god could continue, catching said mischief maker's eye, "Why do they call you the God of Mischief?"

A strange twinkle lit in the older man's eyes, "That will be left to a later date. Perhaps tomorrow. For now, you need sleep."

Just as he said this, they stopped in front of the ornate door of the quest room. Loki opened the door for the teen.

"I will see you in the morning. There is sleep wear in the dresser and cloths for the rest of the week in the closet." Loki said with a smile, "The servant's will wake you up for a shower and afterwards we will have breakfast in the private dining room. Mother requested us dine as a family and you as an honored guest. I will be by to pick you up once you've completed your morning preparations."

Hiccup nodded mutely as he entered the room, dark with shadows and missing light. With a silent spell, Loki lighted three candles, one near the bed and two on the dresser. Hiccup turned towards the room at the sudden intrusion of light then back towards Loki. Said God gave a smile with a return wave from the human, then and slowly shut the door.

Loki walked to his own room just feet away from Hiccup's. It was always Hiccup who brought such thoughts to his mind. Did he really want to stay here? Did he want to leave? But it didn't really matter, Loki decided. He would go where ever Hiccup decided to go. It was really only Hiccup that hadn't already thought of where his future lies. It had been Hiccup that Loki stayed as a dragon for. The boy needed protection for the same lack that Loki liked the human. The boy was too weak, but he more than made up for it in intellect.

Loki stopped at the door of his room with a deep sigh. Hiccup needed more than protection, Loki inwardly groaned. He needed to be confined in a padded room with the way he attracted so much trouble. At least Loki, with all of his differences, knew how to be inconspicuous. If he did not want danger then danger would not find him. Of course, with Thor ever present, dragging him along and such, he sometimes had no choice but to search out such inconveniences.

"Brother." The inconvenience bringer himself. He must have been more distracted than he thought to not notice the monstrous footfalls of his brother's.

Loki turned towards the blonde, "Thor, did you need something?"

Thor smiled, the man's joy leaking off of him in waves, "Many of us were missing you and your friend after you departed."

The dark haired God hummed, "I was tired." And he thought for several seconds before adding, "Brother."

It was very rare that he had called Thor brother but it had been long enough that he forced himself into estrangement. He was tired of his blatant regard for his brother, whether adopted as he was, they were still raised as brothers. It was time he remembered that.

It showed, as his attention returned to Thor. He could not remember his brother smiling so wide since their first reunion after 20 years.

"I was merely concerned." He said and Loki could tell he was not lying.

"You do not have to be. You know, more than anyone, that I do not need protection." Loki replied with a downcast look.

Though he expected Thor to make a comment, his brother laughed. Not one of rue or sarcasm but of genuine happiness and pure naivety that Loki was tempted to join in. He, of course, did not.

"I completely understand." He said after his fit was over, "I do not offer my protection, only my thought of watchfulness. I have no wish for you to inadvertently find trouble, brother."

Loki resisted the urge halfway through rolling his eyes. Though that miniscule slip was all it took for Thor to notice and the man's smile grew, "Please, Thor, do not confuse the two of us. I would never, unwanted or not, search out trouble as you almost always do, dear Thor. I am not so thick skulled as you to welcome my own death."

Thor laughed as he placed an arm around Loki's thin shoulders, "Of course not, though you always seem to create such trouble all of your own accord."

"Not as you do." He said as the strong arms of his brother knocked his equilibrium off and quickly righted himself, "I am tired, Thor. I wish for some rest before you yet again cause me much stress tomorrow. And do not deny it. I have seen your glee at my return and the guest I have brought. I am most assured that you will no doubt find some all important thing to drag us to."

"You know me too well." Was what he said and regretfully let him go, "I will see you in the morning, brother."

"As will I. You have nothing to worry, brother. I will not disappear with you leave." Loki said, opening his door, "Goodnight, brother."

Thor nodded, "Goodnight, Loki. Sleep well."

**END**

**There it is. Chapter 10. Hope you all liked it. Please review.**


End file.
